Splix and the Skeleton
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Splix is invited to the Grant Mansion Harvest party! Where a special visitor will give the little alien quite a scare!


**Here is a story done by guestsurpise and myself! Enjoy and no flames please!**

 **And Happy first day of Fall! :)**

* * *

At the Plumber Headquarters, Splix was working as hard as possible. He had gone on seven missions in a row and he was positively exhausted.

"Hey Splix…you gonna come to the harvest party later?" Ben asked.

"Oh Earth? No I don't think so," Splix said, now sitting down with tons of paperwork.

"Why not?" Ben asked.

"Because...I don't have time, Ben. I have so much work to finish and I'm falling very far behind," Splix said sadly.

"Aww c'mon…you are gonna love this," Ben smiled. "And later we are going to tell spooky stories."

And with that, he jumped at Splix and grabbed the alien in a bear hug so that he wouldn't run away!

"Hey! I was just kidding!" Ben chuckled, still holding Splix.

"Y-Y-Y-You didn't scare me!" Splix huffed.

"Oh yeah? Then why were you running away?" Ben smirked.

"Because you just startled me that's all!" Splix said. "I don't scare easily."

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"It takes an awful lot to scare me!" Splix smiled proudly. Ben chuckled and let the alien go.

"So, even if you met something like a...walking skeleton, you wouldn't be afraid?" Ben asked.

The small alien gulped. "Nope. I'm not afraid of anything like tat," Splix said confidently. Ben only chuckled and walked away, not knowing that a certain skeleton had heard everything they said.

"So this little alien isn't afraid of anything and he's not going to their harvest party?" the voice said. "We'll see about that.

And with that, the being slowly vanished in the shadows.

"I want to go and be with them, but how can I with all this work?" Splix said miserably.

At that moment, Sasha walked in and snuck up behind Splix. She pounced on him and wrapped her arms around him from the back.

"GOTCHA!" She giggled.

"GAH!" Splix said, almost shooting to the roof.

"Splix it's just me," Sasha smiled, still hugging him.

"Not funny," Splix pouted.

"Oh c'mon…I was just having some fun," she smiled.

"Well…maybe I'll forgive you in a moment," Splix teased, pretending to be upset.

"Splix, talk to me." Sasha giggled, now tickling his neck.

"Nope," he teased, now chuckling at the fingers in his neck.

"C'mon…tickle, tickle, tickle!" Sasha cooed.

"SAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHASHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Splix laughed.

As Sasha continued, the being only smiled as he watched.

"So the little alien is ticklish," he smiled to himself. "But I may need Sasha's help."

"So, Splix, I talked to your boss and he decided to give you the rest of the day off!"

"WHAT?!" Splix couldn't believe it. "The whole rest of the day off?!"

Sasha nodded. "Yeah! So you can go to our harvest party! We're gonna have pumpkin spice sweets, hot apple cider, it's gonna be great!"

Splix was confused. He saw never heard of things like pumpkin spice and apple cider. But if Sasha liked it, then it must not be all dangerous. "Okay, I'll come along."

"Great! You're gonna have lots of fun! We even invited a special friend to come over and help us celebrate the welcoming of the fall season!"

"Who's that?"

Sasha winked. "It's a surprise!"

* * *

At the Grant Mansion, the fall harvest was ready! String lights hung around the backyard to provide the perfect light. A buffet table was filled with salads, meat, sweets, and apple cider.

Splix was in awe. He took in the gorgeous leaves that have changed since he last visited the mansion. Instead of green, they were lovely shades of yellow, orange and red.

"It's beautiful!" Splix breathed out.

"Yep! Fall is our favorite season!" Sasha said. "Let's get this party started!"

A homemade stage was set up where Ben was being the party's DJ from his laptop. He wore a black ball cap backwards and matching sun glasses. "Shake what you got everybody!"

Catchy tunes played as everyone mixed and mingled. Splix took a sip of apple cider and smiled. "I'm so glad you guys invited me! I was too afraid to leave work with all the strange things going on!"

Sasha looked puzzled. "What do you mean strange things?"

Splix looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Well, I heard some strange goings on here on Earth. Something about haunted houses, monsters, ghosts, tricks and treating happening at a place called the Hall of Ween."

"What?!" Sasha laughed out loud. Everyone around her laughed.

Splix stood perplexed as his friends laughed. "I don't understand what's so funny."

"Splix, what you're talking about is Halloween, not Hall of Ween." Sasha said. "It's one of the greatest holidays on Earth!"

"But does it involve monsters and ghosts?" asked the alien.

"Yep."

Now Splix looked afraid. "What?! Why is it one of the greatest holidays if it has scary stuff like that in it?! I thought you hated scary stuff as much as me, Sasha!"

"Well, that is true. But only the bad kind of scary." Sasha said. "I mean, this may sound crazy, but sometimes it's fun to be scared. That's what Halloween is about."

"What?! I don't get it. How is it fun to be scared-"

Just then, a hand reached out of the ground and grabbed Splix by the ankle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Splix managed to pull his foot out of the bony grasp that held him and fell to the ground.

A figure burst out the ground and landed before Splix. It was a skeleton wearing a pinstripe suit and black bow tie.

Splix' mouth dropped wide open in horror. What stood before him had to be the most horrible, most terrifying, most frightening creature he ever saw.

It was a skeleton! The scariest skeleton he's ever seen! It wore a black suit with white pinstripes and a bat shaped bow tie. The monster cackled, taking in Splix's terrified face.

"It's a-a-a-a..." Splix tried to say 'skeleton', but he was too scared to say it. All he could do was choke on his words and wheeze sharply.

Jack's ribcage swelled with pride, seeing how well he's frightened this alien. He reached his bony hands out and cackled, causing Splix to scream and run for giant life.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEE!" Splix screamed, looking back o see the spooky skeleton right behind him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EHEEHEEHEEHEEEEE!" Jack laughed evilly. He chased Splix under the buffet table, past the apple cider fountain, and right through a pile of leaves.

Finally, Splix fell in exhaustion. He heard footsteps and looked to see the skeleton man looming over him. Splix looked into his empty black eye sockets and felt ready to faint.

Luckily, Rachel, Sasha, and Ben came to comfort Splix. "It's okay, little buddy." said Ben. "This is Jack Skellington, he's our friend."

Splix couldn't believe his ears. "F-Friend?!"

"Yeah, he's the spirit of Halloween and what it means." Sasha said. "He may look scary, but he's a really nice guy! He just likes to scare people cause well, scary fun is all part of the Halloween fun!"

Jack smiled. "She's right. I didn't mean to scare you too bad. Just the right amount."

Overwhelmed by this sudden revelation, Splix fainted.

"Oh, dear..." said Jack.

"Should I get some smelling salts?" Rachel said.

"No, Frankenstrike already used the smelling salts for an experiment." Sasha said. "Allow me." She knelt down and gave Splix a good tickling in the middle of his stomach.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! Stop! STOP!" Splix pleaded.

Jack laughed. "I better aid in the revival as well!" The skeleton joined Sasha in tickling Splix.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Splix laughed.

Sasha managed to pin down Splix as he laid on his stomach. "Go for his shoulder blades, Jack!"

Jack wiggles his bony fingertips against Splix's worst tickle spot. The moment he did, he went crazy.

"AAAAAAAA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! STOP IT!" Splix cried out. "I CAN'T STAND IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You heard him." Ben said. "We still have a party to celebrate here!"

The two stopped and helped Splix collect himself. Once he caught his breath, he looked up at Jack. "S-So...you're not g-gonna eat me?"

Jack gasped. "Heavens no! I don't eat aliens! I don't eat people in general!"

"Yeah! Jack's a nice skeleton!" Sasha said.

"So, cheer up, my boy! Cheer up!" Jack poured a glass of apple cider for the alien. "Have some cider! It's delicious!"

Splix meekly took the cup and sipped the cider. His eyes popped open in amazement. It was the tastiest drink he ever tasted! "This is delicious! Thank you!" He paused. "Y'know, I didn't think being scared was fun at all, but now that I know I'm safe, it was actually kind of fun! I think I understand this Halloween thing now."

Jack raised his own cup of cider. "I propose a toast to Splix!"

"Yeah!" Everyone else cheered and raised their glasses of cider.

"Huh?! A toast for me?! Why?"

Jack smiled. "For finding the fun in a good scare! That's what Halloween is all about!"

"TO SPLIX!" Sasha cheered.

"CHEEEEEERS!" The aliens and humans cried out.

Splix cheered as well. This was without a doubt one of the weirdest days he's ever had. But then again, it's always like this when he visits Earth.

But he loves his time on Earth with all his friends. Because they're the kind of friends who makes weird fun!

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Hey, guestsurprise! How are you feeling? I just want to know how you're doing! :)**


End file.
